


Wings

by sociallychallengednerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Handprint, I Made Myself Cry, Kinda, M/M, Wingfic, i really hate myself for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallychallengednerd/pseuds/sociallychallengednerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White light poured over Dean's fingers as he held Cas tightly to his chest. </p><p>Cas has been seriously wounded, and Dean holds his Angel close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Warning Cas dies. I didn't tag major character death because he's never really dead. I might continue this if I get good feedback. So review people.

White light poured over Dean's fingers as he held Cas tightly to his chest. When Dean saw the angel blade bury itself to the hilt in Cas's stomach he scream. It was a cried ripped from his throat. A shout of Cas's name laced in desperation and fear. Then he was running, charging at the angel stabbing and slicing and he was dimly aware that Sam was outside in the middle of his own fight because right now there was Cas. 

"Shhh. It's okay baby. You're gonna be okay." Dean sobbed rocking Cas slowly his hand petting his angel's perpetual bedhead.

"Dean please." Castiel tried to push away, to push Dean away, because he knew what was coming and he couldn't do that to Dean. Because he loved him. This was the human he pulled from hell, the human who's soul shone so brightly, the man he fell for in both senses. But Dean was having none of that. 

"I love you Cas. I love you. It going to be alright. You just need time to heal." 

"Dean...leave." Castiel was panting now. He couldn't hold on. He was slipping from this world as his Grace leaked out and his vision grew dark. It was with the cry of his lover's name on his lips that the warehouse was enveloped in light. 

Moments later when Sam ran in it was to find Dean on the floor chest heaving in pained sobs with Cas's body next to him. The world seemed to freeze as Sam stared on in disbelief. Cas.... was dead. After everything it had come down to one angel who was just a bit faster with a blade. But now wasn't time to worry for the dead. Sam turned his attention to Dean. It was up to him to get his brother through this. 

"Dean we need to get out of here. Cops are on there way." He leaned down to help his brother up only to have him recoil with a hiss. Sam paused and lifted Dean's shirt and sucked in a breath. Wings. Cas's wings. He looked back to Castiel's body and only now noticed the break in the pattern. The parts of the wings missing and there they were burned into his brother's chest. 

Dean took Cas's death horribly. He drank himself into a haze most days. Hunts became more dangerous when Dean couldn't stay sober long enough to shoot straight. He slept with women, always women. It was mindless drunken sex. And sometimes he cried, and sometimes he just couldn't do it, other time they left to weirded out by the strange wing shaped burns on his chest and the handprint on his shoulder. Dean hardly took his shirt off, and never in front of a mirror. When he changed he refused to look down at the scares. His only reminders of Cas and the angel didn't even want him to have them. Dean didn't talk much anymore. He'd just stared thinking, remembering all the while trying desperately not to. 

It was five months later that Dean realised he couldn't quite remember what Cas's voice sounded like. That day Dean refused to leave his bed. That day Dean Winchester broke.


End file.
